ROBOT or not ROBOT ?
by Haloa
Summary: Cette fic se déroule avant l'arrivée des androïdes ...Lassée d'avoir à réparer les robots de combat pour Végéta, Bulma va créer la plus terrible des machines de guerre ...Va-t-il y laisser des plumes ?
1. Chapter 1

**Robot or not robot ?**

_Un soir, presque comme un autre, à la Capsule Corporation ..._

-« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?...VEGETA ? Pourquoi y 'a-t-il un tas de ferraille devant la porte de ma chambre ? » Hurla Bulma, non contente d'avoir à se frayer un chemin vers son lit après une exténuante journée.

-« Ce tas de ferraille, c'est tout ce qui reste de tes _pitoyables_ robots de combat ! » lui répondit Végéta, un sourire en coin.

-« QUOI ? Mais ...Mais il y en avait au moins 50 ! Et ils étaient neufs de CE MATIN ! ...Végéta ! Tu ne pouvais pas y faire attention ?»

-« pfft ...y faire attention ? Et puis quoi encore ? Ce sont des robots de COMBAT ! Est-ce ma faute s'ils ne résistent pas à mes attaques ? NON ! A toi de te débrouiller pour qu'ils durent plus longtemps !»

-« Mais pourquoi les avoir déposé devant MA porte ? Pourquoi ne les as-tu pas laissé dans mon laboratoire ? »

-« C'est évident ! C'est pour que tu les vois et que tu les répares au plus vite ...car j'en aurai besoin pour demain matin ! »

-« QUOI ? Non mais attends un peu ! Il est presque 23 h et j'allais me coucher ! »

-« Et bien plus maintenant ! ...tu as du boulot ...Et tâches de les faire plus solide cette fois ! Et arrêtes de crier comme ça tu vas réveiller tes parents ! » Lui lança Végéta tout en se dirigeant vers sa chambre.

Une fois parvenue à dégager sa porte, Bulma entra et s'affala sur son lit. Elle enfouit ensuite sa tête dans son oreiller afin d'étouffer les cris et les injures qui sortaient de sa bouche, toutes, bien sûr, étaient destinées au Prince.

-« Ah il veut du solide ! Et bien il va en avoir ! » Se dit Bulma, bien décidée à rendre la vie du prince impossible. « Je vais m'y mettre tout de suite, j'y passerai la nuit s'il le faut mais il va voir si je ne suis pas capable de faire quelque chose qui lui résiste ! Je vais créer un monstre capable de le réduire en miette ! »

Plusieurs heures plus tard, Bulma contemplait son œuvre ...un véritable bijou de technologie ! Ce robot de combat dernier cri allait révolutionner l'entraînement du sayain, se dit-elle tout en se rendant dans la cuisine.

-« Et voilà ! Pfiouuu ...Ce truc pèse une tonne ! Je ne le porterai pas plus loin ! De toute façon, la première chose que fera Végéta en se levant sera de descendre ici pour y prendre un bon petit déjeuner ! Cela m'étonnerait qu'il passe à côté de la table sans le voir et sans lire le mot qui l'accompagne ! »

_Bulma, exténuée de sa si longue journée et nuit, s'en retourna ensuite se coucher. Et quelques heures plus tard ..._

-Tiens ...C'est quoi ce machin ? Se dit Végéta, tenant un drôle d'appareil dans une main et un petit mot visiblement griffonné à la hâte dans l'autre : _voici ton nouveau robot de combat, amuses toi bien, fais-en bon usage et surtout attention ! Signé Bulma._

_à suivre ..._

_N.A : Vous voulez connaître la suite et découvrir quel robot diabolique à créer Bulma ? ih ih ..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Végéta se trouvait à présent assis en tailleur, sur le sol de la salle de gravité. Il avait passé l'heure précédente à détailler le nouveau robot de Bulma. Celui-ci volait-il ? Quelle était sa force de combat, quels étaient ses faiblesses et ses atouts ? Quels schémas tactiques avait-elle bien pu installer dans ses microprocesseurs ? En un mot : comment fonctionnait-il ?

Penché au dessus du robot, il parvint sans difficulté à trouver le bouton entraînant sa mise en marche ...

_Pendant ce temps dans la cuisine ..._

Bulma marchait comme à travers un épais brouillard, ce qui n'avait rien d'étonnant vu qu'elle avait à peine dormi deux heures ! En allant vers la cuisine, elle entendit des bruits de casseroles s'entrechoquant et des portes de placards claquées ! Et _cela,_ en revanche, était très inhabituel, de même que trouver sa mère en détresse, au milieu de sa cuisine !

-« Mais où est-il donc ? J'étais pourtant certaine de l'avoir laissé sorti hier soir ! » Marmonnait Mme Brief, la contrariété se lisant sur son visage.

-« Maman ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

-« Il y a que mon batteur électrique a disparu ! Je ne le vois plus ! »

-« Hum ...et as-tu essayé d'ouvrir les yeux pour le trouver ? » demanda Bulma.

-« Mais enfin ma chérie, j'ai toujours les yeux ouverts ! »

-« Oui bien sûr maman ... »

-« Enfin je ne deviens pas folle tout de même ? Je l'avais posé sur la table hier soir ! »

-« Sur la table ? ...Attends voir ...Mais c'est ...Mon robot ! »

-« Comment vais-je faire des gaufres pour Végéta si je ne peux pas battre les œufs en neige ? »

-« Oh non ...Il n'aurait tout de même pas pris le batteur électrique pour un tout nouveau robot de combat ? »

C'est à ce moment précis que retentit un cri aigu provenant de l'extérieur, un cri venant ...de la salle de gravité !

Pour le coup, Bulma était à présent bien réveillée. Elle se précipita dehors, suivie par sa mère. Elle entra dans la salle d 'entraînement où, fort heureusement, la gravité n'avait pas été augmentée !

Végéta, toujours assis par terre, criait au supplice. Plusieurs mèches de ses cheveux étaient prises dans le batteur électrique qui tournait à plein régime !

-« AÏE AÏE AÏE ! Enlève moi ça tout de suite ! » Suppliait Végéta qui tentait de démêler ses cheveux pris dans les rouages diaboliques du redoutable robot ménager !

-« Non mais je rêve ! Si l'on m'avait dit que c'était si simple de te fabriquer un robot de combat, j'aurai commencé par t'acheter toute une batterie de cuisine ! » S'exclama Bulma avant d'éclater de rire !

-« Arrête de rire et viens m'aider ! » hurla en retour Végéta.

Mme Brief fut celle qui délivra notre pauvre Prince du supplice du batteur électrique. Malheureusement, les dégâts étaient visibles, plusieurs cheveux avaient été perdus dans la bataille !

-« Mon pauvre chéri ! J'espère qu'ils vont repousser très vite ! » S'écria Mme Brief, véritablement peinée et tentant de recoiffer le prince.

Bulma, elle, ne se retenait même pas de rire. A genou devant elle, Végéta, les joues cramoisies, serrait dans une main une poignée de cheveux et massait de l'autre main son cuir chevelu !

-« Alors Végéta ...Tu voulais monter des blancs en neige ? »

-« Idiote ! J'ai cru que c'était le nouveau robot de combat ! »

-« Il est là où je l'ai laissé : dans la cuisine ! Mais au vu de ce qui vient de se passer, je crois que tu devrais aller dans ta chambre prendre une bonne douche et ...te recoiffer un peu ! »

-« Humph ...T'as intérêt à me l'amener vite fait dans ma chambre ! J'ai assez perdu de temps comme ça ! » Dit Végéta tout en prenant la direction de la maison.

-« Ben voyons, j'ai failli me faire un tour de rein, rien qu'en le posant sur la table et tu voudrais que je te le dépose devant ta porte ? »

-« ça me va ! » lui sortit Végéta prenant les derniers mots de Bulma pour une question.

De nouveau, Bulma fulminait. Non mais pour qui la prenait-il ? Elle ne faisait pas dans la livraison à domicile !

_A suivre ..._

_N. A : Bravo Eyael ! Cela ne t'a pas échappé qu'il l'avait pris dans la cuisine. Alors qu'as-tu gagné ? Le droit de me demander une fic sur le personnage de ton choix (et dans la situation que tu veux), pourquoi pas ! Voyons si tu devines quel sera le prochain robot adversaire de Végéta ! Le jeu est ouvert à tout le monde !_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 (XP3000)**

Face au miroir de la salle de bain, Végéta affichait enfin un sourire satisfait. Après de nombreux coups de peigne et l'utilisation d'au moins une laque et un pot de gel coiffant, ses cheveux, heureusement nombreux, avaient fini par masquer les trous de son cuir chevelu.

Si Végéta était heureux d'avoir retrouvé une apparence normale, il n'en était pas moins furieux envers Bulma ! Comment avait-elle osé se moquer de lui ? Une chose était sûre, son nouveau robot de combat allait passer un sale quart d'heure, rien ne lui ferait plus plaisir que de le lui rendre en pièces détachées !

-"Elle rira beaucoup moins quand elle verra le nouveau tas de boulons devant sa porte ! Je vais le pulvériser ! Bulma en sera quitte pour une nouvelle nuit de travail !"ricana le Prince devant son miroir.

Moins d'une minute plus tard, on sonna à la porte de sa chambre. Balançant sa serviette humide sur son lit, il se précipita pour aller ouvrir.

-"Enfin ! Ce n'est pas trop tôt !" Lança Végéta au petit robot se trouvant face à lui.

-"Bonjour, je m'appelle XP3000 et on m'envoie pour ..."

-"ça va , ça va, garde ta salive, ton huile de vidange ou ce que tu veux d'autre pour le combat ! Je n'ai pas besoin de connaître le nom de mes adversaires !" enchaîna Végéta, coupant la parole au petit robot.

-"Excusez-moi , mais je crois que ..."

-"Suis-moi, c'est un ordre ! J'ai assez perdu de temps comme ça !"

Végéta claqua la porte de sa chambre et se dirigea vers la salle de gravité ...

Tout en marchant d'un pas rapide, XP 3000 sur ses talons, Végéta se dit satisfait de l'apparence du nouveau robot créé par Bulma . Un peu rudimentaire dans sa façon de se déplacer, c'est à dire sur roulette, mais au moins, celui-ci ressemblait à quelque chose qu'il connaissait ! Il était même doué de parole et poli avec ça ...Bien que ce dernier point ne soit pas une qualité essentielle pour un robot de combat, se dit-il ..."à moins de vouloir me supplier et me demander grâce", ricana-t-il.

_...quelques minutes plus tard ..._

Bulma avait une nouvelle fois posé son lourd robot à terre. Encore quelques mètres et elle atteindrait l'ascenseur. Une fois là, il lui resterait à appuyer sur l'étage où se trouvait la chambre de Végéta et à le porter sur encore 10 petits mètres !

-"Mais pourquoi ai-je créé un robot qui pèse une tonne ? Et pourquoi faut-il que cette maison soit aussi grande ? Je n'en peux plus !" dit-elle en massant ses biceps douloureux.

-"Bulma chérie, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" lui dit sa mère descendant au même moment par l'escalier.

-"Et bien, tu vois, je livre son nouveau de robot de combat à Son Altesse !"

-"Dans sa chambre ?" gloussa Bunny.

-"Maman, arrête d'avoir ce genre de pensée !"

-"Dommage ...C'est un homme si séduisant...Mais bon , de toute façon tu perds ton temps, il n'est plus dans sa chambre !"

-"Comment ça plus dans sa chambre ? mais il y attend son robot de combat !"

-"ça j'en doute ma chérie, je l'ai vu partir en direction du vaisseau spatial il y a déjà un quart d'heure ..."

-"Non mais je rêve ! Il aurait pu me le dire !"

-"Je suis désolée ma chérie, mais tu vas devoir faire demi-tour !"

Bulma retroussa ses manches, le visage enlaidi par la colère. Elle se pencha alors vers son robot, furieuse contre Végéta et contre elle-même !

-"ET pourquoi n'ai-je pas pensé à un système de transport intégré ?"grommelait-elle.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Bulma se laissait choir sur la pelouse de la Capsule Corporation, en sueur et cette fois, à bout de force !

D'où elle était, Bulma pouvait voir des éclairs lumineux fuser à l'intérieur de la salle de gravité.

-"Et en plus il a commencé son entraînement sans lui ! C'est bien la peine que je me casse le dos à le lui porter ! Tant pis, il va devoir interrompre son échauffement pour venir le chercher car je ne ferai pas un mètre de plus avec cet engin !"

Bulma se releva au bout de 5 minutes et reprit la direction du vaissseau spatial. Elle monta très rapidement les 3 petites marches menant à la porte du vaisseau et constata, qu'une nouvelle fois, Végéta n'avait pas changé la gravité du vaisseau. Elle put ainsi entrer sans craindre de se retrouver aplatie comme une crêpe. Mais une fois sur le seuil de la porte, Bulma recula !

A l'intérieur, Végéta lançait des boules d'énergie à tour de bras sur le pauvre robot XP3000. Celui-ci roulait à vive allure à travers la pièce, faisant de son mieux pour éviter les attaques du Prince. Etait-ce possible que ce robot ressente de la terreur ? En tout cas, doué de parole, il hurlait à faire griller ses capteurs sensoriels et ses micro-processeurs !

-"JE SUIS XP 3000 ! JE NE SUIS PAS FAIT POUR LE COMBAT ! JE SUIS XP 3000 !"

Mais Végéta semblait sourd à la détresse du pauvre robot jusqu'à ce que Bulma hurle à son tour !

-"VEGETA ! MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS ?"

-"Je teste ton robot de combat et permet- moi de te dire qu'il n'est pas à la hauteur ! Il est plus nul encore que les autres ! Il ne fait que fuir et il n'a pas une seule fois riposté !" lui répondit Végéta sans toutefois laisser le moindre répit au robot.

-"Végéta arrête tout de suite ! CE N'EST PAS MON NOUVEAU ROBOT !"

Cette fois, Végéta s'arrêta net et se retourna vers l'entrée du vaisseau, étonné et furieux.

-"Comment ça, ce n'est pas ton robot !"

-"XP 3000 ! Quelle est ta fonction à la Capsule Corporation ?"questionna Bulma, les poings sur les hanches.

-"Je suis XP 3000 ...J'ai été chargé par votre mère de changer toutes les serviettes de toilette ... de toutes les salles de bain ! Voilà pourquoi je me suis présenté devant votre porte ce matin."

-"QUOI ? Et je me bats depuis une demi-heure contre un vulgaire robot ménager ?"

-"Je suis désolé ...Vous m'avez donné l'ordre de vous suivre ...je n'ai fait qu'obéir", répondit XP 3000, qui tendit au Prince ahuri, après avoir ouvert son compartiment ventral, une serviette de toilette toute propre et sèche !

Bulma arborait un sourire moqueur.

-"Tenir une demi-heure face au Prince des Sayains, ce n'est pas si mal pour un simple robot distributeur de serviettes !"

-"Où est -il ?" hurla Végéta, jetant la serviette éponge sur le pauvre XP3000.

-"Quoi donc ? Ton nouveau robot de combat ? il t'attend dans le jardin, mais ne crois pas que je vais aller te le chercher, cette fois débrouilles toi tout seul. Amuses-toi bien !"lui déclara Bulma tout en tournant les talons.

-"c'est ça oui ...Va rigoler ailleurs et emmènes ce minable avec toi !"

-"Tu viens XP 3000, Son Altesse n'a plus besoin de toi ..."

_à suivre ..._


	4. Chapter 4

_Me revoici avec la suite, j'espère que cette fic continue de vous plaire ..._

_Chapitre 4_

Bulma n'était pas assise depuis cinq minutes devant son bol de café que la sonnette d'entrée retentit. Trop fatiguée pour aller répondre, elle envoya l'un des collègues d'XP3000.

Yamcha fut d'abord surpris de voir un robot lui ouvrir la porte. Bulma et ses parents préféraient en effet accueillir eux-mêmes leurs visiteurs. Mais rien de ce qu'il voyait aujourd'hui chez les Briefs n'était habituelle, se disait-il, en suivant le robot jusqu'à la cuisine.

-"Yamcha ! Quelle bonne surprise ! Excuse-moi, si j'avais su que c'était toi, je me serais levée pour aller t'ouvrir mais vois-tu aujourd'hui rien ne va !"

-"Oui, c'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre..."marmonna Yamcha sur un ton inquiet.

-"Tu en fais une tête ! On dirait presque que tu regrettes d'être venu ! Tu viens bien pour me voir ?"

-"Hein ? Euh ...ben en fait, je me souvenais que ta mère faisait toujours des gauffres le mardi matin alors je ...eh eh ...ne me regardes pas comme ça !" bafouilla Yamcha.

Devant son bol de café, Bulma bouillait et commençait à voir rouge...

-"Allons Bulma, je plaisantais ! Ce n'est pas parce qu'on s'est séparé que je ne peux plus passer te dire bonjour !"

Bulma aurait aimé le croire sur parole mais vu le nombre de fois où il l'avait trompé, elle n'arrivait plus à lui faire confiance. C'était en partie pour cela qu'elle avait rompu il y a de cela deux mois. Mais ils s'étaient quittés en se promettant de rester bons amis, donc , rien d'anormal qu'il passe aujourd'hui lui dire bonjour !

-"Pour tes gauffres, tu peux les oublier, maman n'a pas pu en faire ce matin ...en raison d'un petit problème technique !"

-"Enfin Bulma, tu n'as tout de même pas cru que je venais pour ça !"

-"Alors dis-moi, pourquoi fais-tu cette tête ?"

-"Et bien ,vu ce que je viens de voir, je m'inquiète pour toi , Bulma."

-"Ah oui ? Et je peux savoir ce que tu as vu ?"

-"Et bien ...Que ta mère parle à ses plantes vertes tout en les arrosant, ça je m'y suis fait ...Mais que Végéta menace de mort la tondeuse à gazon , ça ..."

-"QUOI ? IL A FAIT QUOI ?" cria Bulma quand au même instant, une explosion en provenance du jardin retentit !

...

Moins d'une minute plus tard, Bulma se tenait devant les restes fumants de la tondeuse à gazon. A sa droite, Végéta, toujours stoïque, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, disait tout bas à l'attention de Bulma :

-"Laisse moi deviner ...Ce n'était pas le robot de combat ?"

Dans la seconde qui suivit, ce fut Bulma qui explosa et tira sur ses magnifiques cheveux bleus jusqu'à se les arracher !

-"VEGETAAAA ! NON CE N'ETAIT PAS MON ROBOT DE COMBAT ! Enfin Végéta! Comment peux-tu prendre une tondeuse à gazon pour un robot de combat alors que tu vis sur cette planète depuis maintenant 2 ANS ! Ceci n'est pas mon robot de combat !"hurlait Bulma pointant du doigt les restes de la tondeuse.

-"Inutile de crier ! Cela ne serait jamais arrivé si tu avais fait comme je te l'ai demandé, c'est à dire si tu me l'avais apporté toi même !...Et puis je ne passe pas mon temps à regarder QUEL ROBOT FAIT QUOI DANS CETTE MAISON ... et puis tu m'avais dit qu'IL ETAIT DANS LE JARDIN !"lui répondit Végéta, cherchant une meilleure excuse.

-"Je suis chez des fous ...Oui c'est ça ...chez des fous..."soupirait Yamcha qui ne comprenait évidemment rien au drame qui se passait !

-"Ton robot est par là ! Sur la pelouse ! Il a la forme d'une SPHERE ! Et ne t'avises pas de le confondre AVEC LA COMMANDE DE L'ARROSAGE AUTOMATIQUE !"

Cette fois, les indications de Bulma semblaient claires ! Végéta déserta vite dans la direction pointée par la femme aux cheveux bleus devenue hystérique. Celle-ci par contre, s'effondra en larmes contre le torse de son ex-petit ami, ravi de se trouver là, au bon moment.

-Finalement, j'ai bien fait de venir, et tant pis pour les gauffres, pensa-t-il ...

_à suivre ...( la bataille finale contre le véritable robot de combat créé par Bulma)_


	5. Chapter 5

_N.A : Bonjour à tous et toutes. Me voici à un tournant de cette fic : le véritable robot de combat va entrer en piste et je vais devoir me lancer dans la description d'un combat ce qui n'est absolument pas mon fort...surtout pour ce qui est de donner un nom aux attaques de Végéta. Donc merci de me donner vos conseils ( review ou MP) pour le chapitre suivant !_

**Chapitre 5**

Végéta avait suivi les indications de Bulma et cherché un objet rond sur la pelouse, à proximité du vaisseau spatial lui servant de salle d'entraînement. Et en effet, posé dans l'herbe, il était là : son fameux robot de combat.

Les yeux du Prince pétillaient ! Il était comme un enfant découvrant un oeuf de Pâques près d'un massif de fleurs, et c'est bien à cela que le nouveau robot de Bulma ressemblait : sphérique, 3 fois la taille d'un oeuf d'autruche, il n'était pas en chocolat mais en métal, lisse et froid, mais à l'intérieur, Végéta en était certain, il y avait un jouet fabuleux !

Végéta le souleva de terre sans difficulté mais comprit en un instant la réticence qu'avait eu Bulma à le porter jusqu'à sa chambre : il était extrêmement lourd pour un humain.

Ne voulant en aucun cas être dérangé, Végéta l'emporta et s'enferma avec dans le vaisseau. Là, il le posa et commença son observation.

Comme annoncé précédemment, sa surface était lisse, si lisse et si polie que Végéta pouvait s'y voir, comme dans un miroir.

-"Je suis sûr qu'il réfléchit la lumière, peut-être même les boules de ki, par contre à part rouler , je vois mal comment il pourrait se déplacer ! Bon, il est temps de commencer. .. Mais comment le met-on en marche ? ...Il est aussi lisse que le crâne de Krillin !"

Végéta, les poings serrés sur ses hanches, en avait fait plus de vingt fois le tour, sans trouver le moindre interrupteur ou bouton de mise en route.

La patience n'était pas le point fort du Prince des Sayains, aussi tapa -t-il rageusement sur le bouton ouvrant une communication avec la maison. Végéta enrageait car il allait devoir demander l'aide de Bulma. Et celle-ci lui apparut bientôt sur l'écran géant se trouvant dans le vaisseau. A ses côtés se trouvait toujours Yamcha, visiblement ennuyé d'être dérangé.

-"Alors Végéta, tu l'as trouvé ?"

-"Oui ...Mais tu n'as pas fourni le mode d'emploi ! Comment est-ce que ce truc fonctionne ? Je ne vois aucun bouton !"

-"Je vois ...J'étais certaine qu'à bout de patience, tu lui aurais lancé un rayon d'énergie, tu aurais alors eu ta réponse : ce robot n'engage jamais le combat mais réagit dès lors qu'il est attaqué !"

-"Alors ...Il n'y a pas d'interrupteur ? Je l'attaque et il démarre ?"

-"C'est cela ...Mais je serai toi je me méfierai de lui car il est comme moi, il déteste qu'on le dérange !"

-"Hn ...j'ai hâte de voir ça !"

-"As-tu d'autres questions à son sujet ?"

-"Quelques unes ! Est-ce qu'il vole ou bien roule-t-il seulement !"

-"Non mais tu me prends pour qui ? Bien sûr que je l'ai fait capable de voler ! Ah et j'oubliais, tu devrais attendre un peu avant d'enclencher une plus forte gravité...le temps pour toi de t' habituer à ses différentes capacités !"ajouta Bulma.

-"C'est ça oui ...merci du conseil !" répondit Végéta tout en coupant la communication.

Comme à chaque fois qu'on lui donna un conseil, le Prince ne le suivit pas. Il se dirigea droit vers la console commandant le vaisseau et rentra la gravité souhaitée : 300 G !

Aussitôt, la température grimpa et Végéta sentit son corps s'alourdir,mais il resta droit sur ses jambes. Un humain se serait retrouvé depuis longtemps écrasé sur le sol, mais pas lui. Toutes ses heures à s'entraîner à 300G avait renforcé sa musculature et il pouvait évoluer presque aussi aisément qu'à la gravité normale de la Terre.

Le Prince était comme à son habitude, sûr de lui et de sa victoire, il arborait un sourire machiavélique...Jusqu'à ce qu'il se retourne pour faire face à son adversaire !

Son sourire disparut en effet en une seconde, en même temps que ses yeux grandirent et s'arrondirent comme des soucoupes !

L'oeuf de Paques, pardon ...le robot de combat créé par Bulma, flottait dans les airs, à deux mètres du sol ...et cela à 300 G !

-"Très impressionnant ! Voilà qu'il vole alors que la gravité est écrasante ! Voyons voir ce qu'il sait faire d'autre !"

Sans plus attendre, Végéta concentra dans sa main droite toute son énergie et lança un rayon sur le robot, mais à sa grande surprise, celui-ci l'absorba entièrement.

Végéta attendit mais aucune explosion ne se produisit. L'oeuf avait seulement changé de couleur et brillait à présent comme de l'or !

Le Prince n'en resta pas là et lança une seconde attaque. Cette fois, l'oeuf renvoya le rayon avec une puissance multipliée par deux ! Végéta le reçut de plein fouet mais se releva sans difficulté, se massant seulement l'abdomen pour atténuer la douleur. Il était surtout sous le choc de cette nouvelle découverte : l'oeuf absorbait l'énergie envoyée par son adversaire, la stockait, et pouvait la renvoyer plus tard, à l'occasion d'une autre attaque ! Fascinant et très ingénieux, pensa-t-il, réellement impressionné.

Végéta faisait de nouveau face au robot .

Rassemblant une nouvelle fois son énergie, il visa l'oeuf une troisième fois.

Comme lors de la première attaque, l'oeuf absorba le rayon et changea de couleur ...jusqu'à disparaître. Végéta plissait les yeux, non il ne rêvait pas : l'oeuf avait disparu !

Furieux, il se mit à voler à travers la pièce sphérique.

-" Il n'y a eu qu'une toute petite explosion ...Et il n'y a aucun débris ! C'est donc qu'il n'a pas explosé ! Mais alors où se trouve-t-il ? ...Lui serait-il possible de se rendre invisible ?"

Végéta repensa aussitôt à sa première rencontre avec le robot : son image se reflétait dessus comme dans un miroir ! Alors c'était bien cela. L'oeuf absorbait la lumière, et pouvait se rendre invisible !

Végéta se posa près de la console, une nouvelle fois furieux et agacé. Comment faire face à un adversaire qui ne dégage aucun ki, aucune conscience et aucune image ...en plus d'être extrêment silencieux ! Mais peut-être ne l'était-il pas assez justement ?

Végéta ferma les yeux. Puisque sa vue ne lui était d'aucune utilité, Végéta allait recourir à son ouïe, un sens très développé chez les Sayains !

Végéta se concentra ...en vain. Il pensa d'abord que le bruit assourdissant de la console maintenant la gravité à 300G couvrait le bruit que faisait le robot, mais si celui-ci était immobile ? Produisait-il toujours un son ?

Végéta devait bien admettre qu'il avait de la chance ...Peu d'adversaire lui donnerait le temps de se concentrer et de le jauger comme il le faisait. En fait, si ce robot avait été capable d'attaquer le premier, Végéta serait mort depuis longtemps !

Végéta cessa de se concentrer. Il avait finalement décidé de suivre le conseil de Bulma et de rétablir la gravité normale. Malheureusement, pris d'un malaise avant même d'atteindre le panneau de contrôle, il s'effondra sur le sol.

_à suivre ..._


	6. Chapter 6

Végéta finit par ouvrir les yeux, mais ne voyait rien. Etait-il aveugle ou seulement plongé dans l'obscurité ? Il n'arrivait même pas à distinguer ses mains...Il parvint avec peine à se mettre à quatre pattes. La console contrôlant la gravité était-elle donc encore activée ? Dans son souvenir, il s'était évanoui avant d'atteindre le bouton de commande ... Et sous ses mains, le sol était glacial... Comment cela se pouvait-il ? Habituellement, sous une gravité de 300 G, la température du vaisseau était très élevée ! Mais était-il seulement encore à bord du vaisseau lui servant de salle d'entraînement ? Tout en gardant un équilibre précaire, Végéta avança droit devant lui, considérant qu'il finirait bien par rencontrer un mur ! Mais 20 minutes plus tard, il était toujours sans repère. Il finit par tomber de fatigue et oui, après seulement 20 minutes, il décida de se rasseoir par terre. Il n'y avait aucun bruit, aucune odeur, rien de palpable ? Et bien si : le sol l'était ! Il se remit donc à quatre pattes et avança au hasard, cherchant un indice ...sans rien trouver.

_-"Pfft ...Heureusement que Bulma et Kakarott ne me voient pas avancer comme un bébé, je serai encore plus humilié ! ... Je n'y comprends rien, même le sol du vaisseau est fait de dalles, je devrais au moins sentir les joints entre chacune d'elles ! Le sol est entièrement lisse et froid. Je ne suis donc plus à bord du vaisseau...Attends un peu ! Lisse et froid ...Serai-je à bord ...de la sphère ?...Hum ...Cette terrienne est drôlement rusée, je me souviens avoir entendu son père dire qu'elle était la championne de la miniaturisation, elle ne m'aurait tout de même pas ...rétréci ? Bon, dans ce cas réfléchissons ...Comment sortir d'ici ?"_

Végéta n'ayant aucune patience, se dit que puisqu'il avait fait réagir l'oeuf en l'attaquant, une seule chose restait à faire. Il rassembla donc son énergie et ...lança une boule de ki au hasard. Celle-ci parcourut presque 200 mètres, de l'avis de Végéta, avant de faire demi-tour pour foncer sur lui. Végéta lança une seconde attaque pour arrêter la première mais cela n'eut pas l'effet escompté.

Mais au moins, maintenant il y voyait ! Et ce qu'il voyait, c'était les deux boules d'énergie le poursuivant où qu'il aille, comme deux missiles téléguidés ! Epuisé par plusieurs tentatives pour les esquiver et pour les faire entrer en collision, il chuta au sol où les deux boules de ki le frappèrent en même temps, le renvoyant au pays des songes.

_Le robot : 1 / Végéta : 0_


	7. Chapter 7

Végéta finit par rouvrir les yeux. Mais à son grand regret, l'environnement qui l'entourait était le même, à savoir : l'obscurité absolue.

Il se tenait de nouveau sur ses jambes, mais vacillait un peu. Blessé au flanc gauche, il avait certainement quelques côtes fêlées.

-« Mon pauvre Végéta, si tu te voyais ! Tu es lamentable. » Dit une voix qu'il connaissait, hélas, trop bien.

-« Ka…Kakarotto ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Comment es-tu arrivé ici ?»

Soudain aveuglé par le puissant halo de lumière entourant Goku, transformé en Super Guerrier, Végéta dut protéger ses yeux.

-« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Végéta ? Tu pleures ? …Oh mais c'est vrai que si j'étais aussi faible et minable que toi, je pleurerais sans doute aussi ! » Ricana Goku.

-« Fermes-là ! Je ne te permets pas de m'insulter ! »

-« Ah oui ! Et comment comptes-tu m'en empêcher ? Tu ne saurais même pas m'attraper ! »Riait Goku !

-« Grr… c'est ce qu'on va voir ! »Hurlait Végéta tout en s'élançant à la poursuite du super guerrier.

Végéta suivait avec difficulté son adversaire, qui volait dix fois plus vite que lui ! Et lorsque celui-ci finissait par ralentir, ce n'était que pour repartir de plus belle dans la direction opposée. Végéta se lassa bien vite de ce petit jeu du chat et de la souris.

A bout de souffle, il s'arrêta, ce qui provoqua une nouvelle salve de rires et d'insultes de la part du super guerrier.

-« Alors quoi, le Grand Prince des Sayains est déjà fatigué ? » Se moquait Goku.

-« Tais-toi ! » le pria Végéta, conscient de sa faiblesse et en plein désarroi, il s'évanouit à nouveau, sa tête heurtant lourdement le sol. A son réveil, les dernières paroles de Kakarotto lui revinrent en mémoire et ...son cauchemar reprit.

-« Il a raison … »Dit une voix qui lui était familière.

Cette fois, Végéta releva la tête. Non, c'était impossible, pensa-t-il, c'était impossible qu'il soit là lui aussi !

-« P…Père ? »

-« Hélas …Car tu es une honte pour moi et notre peuple. » Lui répondit la voix sur un ton méprisant. « Si c'est bien mon fils qui se trouve devant moi, je ne le reconnais pas ! Je le renie même ! Où est le fier et puissant guerrier que j'ai élevé ? »

-« Elevé ? Donner en pâture à Freezer vous voulez dire ! »Hurla Végéta tout en se redressant, les poings serrés, avant de foncer sur l'image de son père qui venait d'apparaître à ses côtés.

-« Tu me fais honte Végéta ! Tu te bats et tu pleures comme une fillette ! »

-« C'est toi qui es indigne d'être mon père ! Vendu ! Traître ! Tu m'as donné à Freezer ! JE TE HAIS ! »Hurlait le Prince.

Végéta le frappait de toutes ses forces, mais tel un fantôme, son père n'avait aucune peine à esquiver ses coups, disparaissant et réapparaissant à volonté. Plus d'une heure passa et Végéta devint de moins en moins combattif. A bout de force, ses gestes étaient de plus en plus lents et moins précis. Les rires de son père et ceux de Goku, quant à eux, redoublaient.

Végéta se laissa tomber à genou, il tremblait de rage tandis que ses mains bouchaient ses oreilles pour ne plus entendre les insultes et les moqueries dont il était l'objet.

Aveugle, Végéta souhaitait à présent être sourd.

-« Ca suffit …ASSEZ ! » Hurla-t-il.

Et aussi soudainement qu'elles étaient apparues, Les images de Goku et du Roi Végéta disparurent.

Végéta, assis en tailleur sur le sol froid et lisse, ralentit sa respiration et retrouva son calme.

-« Maudite terrienne, je t'ai demandé un robot de combat, non un engin de torture ou une séance chez un psychanalyste ! …Mais merci quand même, cela faisait longtemps que je rêvais de lui dire ça »…dit Végéta, à haute voix, tout en ravalant ses larmes.

_Bon, réfléchis, Bulma aurait bien été capable de créer un hologramme de Goku, mais n'ayant jamais rencontré mon père, comment aurait-elle pu fabriquer un hologramme de lui. Tout cela est dans ma tête …Elle a été capable de me miniaturiser pour me faire rentrer dans la sphère…Aurait-elle miniaturisé la sphère pour la faire rentrer dans mon cerveau et la loger dans cette zone de ma mémoire ? Pff …Cette femme est une diablesse ! Comment vais-je me sortir de là ? Mais j'y pense, il m'a suffi de crier __**assez **__pour que tout s'arrête ! …Non, ce ne serait tout de même pas aussi simple !_

**Pendant ce temps, dans la cuisine de la Capsule Corporation…**

Bulma savourait sa liberté retrouvée tout en buvant une tasse de thé lorsqu'une main posée sur son épaule la fit sursauter.

-« Bonjour Bulma ! Sais-tu où est Végéta ? »Demanda Goku l'air grave.

-« GOKU ! Combien de fois faudra-t-il te le dire ? Entre par la porte au lieu d'apparaître comme ça derrière moi ! » Hurla Bulma, sentant sa migraine et sa mauvaise humeur revenir.

-« Désolé Bulma mais la transmission instantanée est quand même plus rapide, surtout dans les cas d'urgence comme celui-ci ! J'ai perçu l'énergie de Végéta fluctuer et diminuer jusqu'à devenir presque …imperceptible, il lui est arrivé quelque chose de grave j'en suis sûr ! » Annonça Goku.

-« Tu n'es pas loin de la vérité en fait, mais ne t'inquiètes pas pour lui, il a seulement …Comment dire …Rétréci, et son énergie avec lui ! »

-« Comment ? Tu l'as rétréci ? » Répéta Goku tout en faisant un bond en arrière. « Mais comment ? Et pourquoi ? »

-« Oh rien de plus simple, pour un génie comme moi en fait …Tu te souviens de ma montre, celle qui m'avait permis de rétrécir jusqu'à tenir dans ta poche, lorsque nous étions à la recherche des Boules de Cristal, la première fois que je volais sur ton nuage magique ! »

-« Euh …et bien oui …Je m'en rappelle bien ...Mais cela ne me dit pas pourquoi tu as fait ça ! »

-« Et bien j'ai voulu le punir ! Pour toutes ses heures travaillées sur ses robots et sur cette salle de gravité qui lui sert de salle d'entraînement. Pour la totale absence de remerciement de sa part et ses constantes remarques blessantes à mon égard ! Végéta m'a mis au défi de lui fabriquer un robot de combat digne de lui et c'est ce que j'ai fait ! A l'instar de son égo surdimensionné, je l'ai rendu plus minuscule encore qu'un insecte ! »Dit Bulma tout en frappant la table du plat de sa main.

-« Et …Tu comptes faire quoi ensuite ? L'écrabouiller ? » Se renseigna Goku.

-« Je n'irai pas jusque-là ! »

-« Tu peux au moins me dire où il se trouve et s'il va bien ? »

-« Bien sûr, il se trouve dans la salle de gravité…Mais précisément, il se trouve dans le robot de ma fabrication. Ce dernier est lui-même relié à un moniteur intégré à ma montre, tu vois », lui expliqua Bulma tout en tendant son bras à Goku comme pour lui indiquer l'heure, « Il me permet de suivre son évolution à travers la sphère, pardon, le robot, et pour l'heure il va …plutôt bien …Alors tu vois, tu n'as aucune raison de t'inquiéter ! »

-« Hum …Si tu le dis ! » Soupira Goku …


	8. Chapter 8

Bulma avait répondu à toutes les questions de Goku sur les conditions de vie de Végéta, ou plutôt de survie, à l'intérieur de la sphère. Selon la scientifique, tout était sous contrôle ! Les constantes du Sayain (rythme cardiaque et température) étaient, en temps réel, transmises à la montre qu'elle portait au poignet.

Malgré cela, Goku demeurait inquiet et ne quitta pas la propriété de Bulma. Il laissa celle-ci sur le seuil de sa salle de bain personnelle, prétendant avoir encore quelques conseils à demander à sa mère sur la façon dont on s'occupait du jardin.

Bulma ne savait que penser. Goku ne savait pas mentir et elle le voyait mal questionner Bunny sur la façon d'entretenir des pétunias.

S'inquiétait-il du sort de Végéta, ou restait-il pour voir le résultat de l'entraînement du Prince ?

Bulma s'interrogea encore quelques minutes avant de se concentrer sur une activité plus importante : la préparation de son bain !

Dix minutes plus tard, Bulma se relaxait dans sa baignoire, dans une eau chaude, parfumée, moussante et relaxante grâce aux sels de bain soigneusement dosés ! Le corps nu de Bulma disparaissait sous la mousse tandis qu'elle s'endormait aux sons de ses musiques préférées, les écouteurs de son Mp3 vissés dans les oreilles.

Quand, à seulement un mètre de là, resté sur le rebord du lavabo, le cadran de la montre de Bulma se mit à biper et à changer de couleur ! De vert, certains paramètres affichés venaient de passer aux rouges !

… …

Son Goku demeurait assis sur les marches du vaisseau spatial, dans le jardin des Briefs. Il avait réussi à ne pas se faire voir de Bunny, beaucoup trop bavarde et collante à son goût !

Un coup d'œil au hublot l'avait rassuré. Comme le lui avait affirmé Bulma, la gravité à l'intérieur du vaisseau était revenue à la normale, au moment précis où Végéta avait été rétréci et _ingéré_ par le robot. Il n'y avait donc aucun risque à ce que le Prince finisse écrasé comme une crêpe si ce dernier parvenait à s'en échapper !

Goku restait cependant vigilant et concentré sur le faible Ki(ou chi) qu'il dégageait…Et celui-ci, justement, montra soudain un grand changement !

…

-« Bulma ! Bulmaaa ! »Hurlait Goku, tambourinant à la porte de la salle de bain de Bulma. Mais sous la force du sayain mal contrôlée, la porte sortit de ses gonds avant de s'aplatir contre le mur qui faisait face à la baignoire.

Goku entra, certain que Bulma lui pardonnerait cette intrusion lorsqu'elle apprendrait la nouvelle ! Et puis, ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'il la verrait dans son bain !

-« Son Goku ? Mais que fais-tu ici ? »L'interrogea Bulma surprise, s'enfonçant davantage sous la mousse et ôtant ses écouteurs de ses oreilles. « Et mais une seconde ! Pourquoi la porte se trouve-t-elle ici ? »

-« Je suis désolé Bulma mais c'est très important ! Que t'indique ta montre ? » Demanda Goku, de son air sérieux.

-« Ma montre ? Ben …l'heure ! »Lui répondit Bulma encore à moitié endormie.

-« Non, pas celle-là ! Celle liée à Végéta ! Allez, dépêches toi de sortir de l'eau ! Il faut aller au vaisseau tout de suite ! » Dit Goku en attrapant un peignoir pour le tendre à Bulma avant d'ajouter « Où est la montre ? »

-« Elle est …Elle est posée sur le lavabo. » Bafouilla Bulma, laquelle sortit de la baignoire pour se couvrir, sitôt Goku retourné. A présent, l'alarme sonore de sa montre ne lui échappait plus. Bulma arracha violemment la montre des mains de son ami, lequel restait ignorant face à ce que le cadran lui indiquait, mais au vu de la réaction de Bulma, c'était vraiment grave !

-« Oh NON, Kami ! NON ! Pas ça !» Se mit à hurler Bulma.

-« Bulma, que se passe-t-il ? Qu'est-il arrivé à Végéta ? Est-il blessé ? »

-« Comment est-ce possible ? Ça ne pouvait PAS arrivé ! » Pleurait Bulma, tombée à genou devant Goku.

-« Euh …Bulma ? »

-« IL l'a détruit … »

-« VEGETA EST MORT ? »

-« Mon chef d'œuvre …snif …Ce SALAUD de Végéta a détruit MON ROBOT ! Un petit bijou de technologie ! Des heures de recherches et de travail pour le construire ! Mon bébé ! Ce monstre a osé détruire mon bébéééééé ! » Pleurait à présent Bulma !

Bulma demeurait inconsolable, ce qui mit Goku mal à l'aise. Comment ces deux-là allaient-ils pouvoir concevoir Trunk, dans moins d'un an, s'ils en étaient à se détester autant ?

Très rapidement, la tristesse céda à la colère…

-« Il va me le payer ! » Annonça Bulma avant de foncer en direction des jardins de la Capsule Corporation. Goku, sur ses talons, s'inquiétait plus encore du sort de Végéta.

Bulma tapa le code donnant l'accès au vaisseau. La lourde porte s'ouvrit, libérant de ce fait fumée et poussière. Eparpillées sur le sol, se trouvaient les pièces formant le robot de combat …mais aux alentours, aucune trace de Végéta.

-« Un tas de boulons et de bouts de métal fondu ! Voilà tout ce qu'il en reste ! » Soupirait la scientifique.

-« Bulma, je ne vois pas Végéta ! » L'interrompit Goku.

-« Celui-là si je le retrouve ! »

-« BULMA ! Est-il possible qu'il soit piégé dans ce qui reste du robot ? Je veux dire : est-il encore en vie ? »

-« Mais comment veux-tu que je le sache ? » Hurlait Bulma qui brassant l'air à l'aide de son bras, faisait voler encore plus la poussière autour d'elle.

-« Ben euh …avec ta montre tu m'as dit que …attends voir …Tu as vu ça ? »

-« Vu QUOI ? »S'énervait-elle, un moustique ne cessant de l'asticoter depuis qu'elle était entrée.

-« Euh …Non rien …J'ai cru voir une luciole te tourner autour ! Hi hi …J'ai dû me tromper ! » Gloussait Goku décidément mal à l'aise, le regard assassin de Bulma lui glaçant le dos. A cet instant, il préférait presque être face à Freezer.

Mais bientôt, une idée à la fois effrayante et lumineuse traversa son esprit !

-« Euh …Bulma, et si …et si la luciole …c'était Végéta ! »

-« La-La luciole est quoi ? » Bégaya Bulma avant de s'écrouler de rire sur le sol du vaisseau.

_A quelques mètres seulement au-dessus de sa tête …_

-« Arrête de rire, misérable Terrienne ! » Hurlait de rage un Végéta microscopique, entouré d'un halo doré comme l'étaient ses cheveux ! « Mais pourquoi …Pourquoi ce genre de chose n'arrive-t-il qu'à moi ? « Grommelait, désespéré, le Prince de tous les Sayains.

Goku, quant à lui, souriait, à la fois rassuré et heureux pour le Prince dont il percevait enfin l'énergie. Il était en vie et son entraînement, très spécial, avait porté ses fruits : Végéta était parvenu au stade de Super Guerrier ! De la taille d'un moustique, certes, mais un Super Guerrier quand même !

A suivre …


	9. Chapter 9

**Le Prince des Vers Luisants.**

-« Pourquoi ce genre de chose m'arrive à moi ? Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ? » Se lamentait Végéta, trempé et visqueux, assis en tailleur sur la lame d'un microscope, au beau milieu du laboratoire de Bulma, ses poings soutenant son menton. Vidé de toute son énergie après sa transformation en super Guerrier, Végéta avait maintenant retrouvé sa forme normale, mais pas sa taille.

…

-« Explique-moi une chose, Bulma. » Demanda Goku qui avait déposé les pièces du robot sur la table de travail tandis que Bulma cherchait dans ses placards un microphone assez puissant pour communiquer avec Végéta. « Pourquoi as-tu besoin des restes de ton robot pour rendre à Végéta sa taille normale ? »

-« C'est très simple. Il me faut reconstruire le module contrôlant la fonction du rayon rétrécissant incorporé au robot. Je dois retrouver l'exacte fréquence qu'il a utilisée et l'inverser ! » Lui expliqua la scientifique.

-« Oh … » Lui répondit Goku soulagé. Il avait cru un instant que son amie laisserait le Prince à l'état d'insecte, préférant redonner vie à son cher robot de combat.

-« Dites, au lieu de parler, vous pourriez pas accélérer le mouvement ! » Râla le Prince des …Le Prince des quoi déjà ? pensa-t-il « Pfft … le Prince des Vers Luisants …Maudite femme ! Tu vas payer pour ce surnom ridicule et pour toutes les autres humiliations que j'ai subi aujourd'hui ! »

Végéta se remémora alors tous les évènements survenus ces dernières heures.

...

Prisonnier de la sphère, Végéta n'avait cessé de viser un point à sa verticale, afin de fragiliser ce qu'il pensait être le plafond. Mais la sphère répondait toujours par une nouvelle attaque, à chaque fois plus puissante. Néanmoins, ses assauts répétés, sous une forte gravité, avaient été un bon entraînement en lui permettant d'améliorer sa vitesse et ses contre-attaques.

De plus, sa rage contre Bulma et contre lui-même avait été si grande, son envie de sortir si forte, que Végéta s'était transformé en super guerrier, sans même s'en rendre compte !

La force qu'il avait mise dans son _final flash_ avait également décuplé et sa dernière tentative avait fini par percer la coque pourtant épaisse du robot. Végéta avait crié de joie en voyant un fin faisceau de lumière pénétrer la sphère. De là, tout fut facile, il quitta la sphère et l'attaqua de l'extérieur. Etrangement, les défenses du robot furent quasi-inexistantes à ce moment-là ! Comme si sa créatrice n'avait pas prévu qu'il puisse en sortir !

C'est alors qu'il vit son reflet, le robot ayant retrouvé son aspect de miroir.

Ses yeux verts, ses cheveux dorés, le halo de lumière qui l'entourait …Tous les signes y étaient : il était devenu un Super Guerrier !

Végéta laissa alors exploser sa joie, tout en envoyant des salves d'énergie au robot, finissant de le mettre en pièces.

Il ressentait enfin cette immense puissance émaner de son corps, en tout point semblable à celle qu'il avait ressenti sur la planète Namek, lorsqu'il avait vu pour la première fois son rival, Son Goku, transformé en Super Guerrier !

C'est alors que la porte du vaisseau spatial s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer les deux imbéciles !

La femme aux cheveux bleus qui hurlait de rage contre lui ! S'en était jouissif, se disait Végéta, en y repensant, jusqu'à ce que Goku remarque l'absence du Prince.

Là, Végéta cessa de rire, réalisant qu'il avait gardé sa taille microscopique. Pire ! Il avait la taille d'une luciole et Goku venait justement de faire la comparaison avec ce nuisible insecte ! C'en était pathétique …

Avait suivi quinze minutes d'éclats de rire de la part de la Terrienne, quinze minutes interminables où fusèrent tour à tour : « Végéta, Prince de tous les Vers Luisants », «Végéta, Super Luciole », « Le Grand Végéta, la Luciole la plus puissante de l'Univers ! » et autres titres ridicules !

Végéta, enragé, lui lançait en retour toutes les insultes qu'il connaissait, dans toutes les langues parlées dans l'Univers ! Sa colère était telle qu'il en oublia de se concentrer sur ce qu'il entourait.

Or, Son Goku et Bulma n'étaient pas les seuls à être entré dans le vaisseau. Tama, le chat noir habituellement greffé à l'épaule du docteur Brief, les avait suivi et se léchait les babines !

Ses yeux verts fixaient sa proie à mesure qu'il avançait à pas de velours. Lorsque Végéta entendit son miaulement de délectation, il était déjà trop tard ! Les puissantes mâchoires de Tama s'étaient déjà refermées sur lui !

-« Bulma ! Il faut faire quelque chose ! » Hurlait Goku.

-« TAMA ! Recrache-le ! » Ordonna Bulma soudain blanche comme un linge.

Et voilà. Il était à nouveau prisonnier, mais de Tama cette fois ! Grâce au halo de lumière qui l'entourait, Végéta, posé sur la langue rugueuse du félin, put voir où il se trouvait. L'atmosphère était chaude et humide…quant à l'odeur !

-« Quelle haleine ! C'est une puanteur ! …ça ne m'étonne pas vu les boîtes de thon qu'on lui donne à bouffer ! » Maugréait Végéta. « Attends voir ! Il a même une arête de poisson coincée entre les dents ! »

Végéta allait de nouveau devoir s'en sortir seul, vu le peu d'aide qu'il recevait de l'extérieur. . .

- « Et toi VEGETA si tu m'entends : JE T'INTERDIS de lui faire du mal ! » Hurla Bulma. Celle-ci craignait de voir l'animal préféré de son père exploser, pour finir les boyaux à l'air !

-« Et voilà, qu'est-ce que je disais ! » Dit Végéta tout en arrachant l'arête de poisson. « Tu me remercieras plus tard le fauve ! …Bon ben, qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant ? »

-« Euh …Bulma…Qu'est-ce qu'il a, Tama, à tousser comme ça ? » s'inquiétait Goku, le chat du docteur éructant bizarrement.

-« Je …Je crois qu'il a une boule de poils coincée dans la gorge ! »

-« Hein ? …Une boule de quoi ? » Demanda Végéta …avant d'être expulsé de la gueule de Tama !

…

Voilà. Après cette ultime humiliation, il avait péniblement suivi Bulma et Goku jusqu'au laboratoire.

Las, empestant toujours le poisson, trempé jusqu'aux os, sa tenue de combat recouverte de la salive de Tama, il s'était installé sur cette lame de microscope… Bulma avait installé un haut-parleur à côté de lui pour amplifier sa voix, ne lui restait qu'à trouver un microphone adapté pour compléter le dispositif.

-« Sitôt que j'aurai retrouvé ma taille normale, je vous tuerai …JE VOUS TUERAI TOUS ! » Cria-t-il, sachant que ni Bulma ni Goku ne pouvaient l'entendre pour l'instant.

-« Miouuu ? » semblait lui demander Tama, assis sur un tabouret, à quelques centimètres de lui.

-« Oh TOI et tes puces …FERMEZ-LA ! »

_A suivre …_

_N.A : Merci pour vos reviews. Elles me font très plaisir._

_(Et oui Super Luciole est née ! Végéta est mon personnage préféré mais j'adore le torturer !) _

_Pour le chat du Dr Brief, j' ai trouvé deux noms différents en lisant des fics en anglais et en français : Tama, Scratch ...J'ai opté pour Tama, quelqu'un sait-il s'il s'agit de son vrai nom ?_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10 **

Bulma avait fini par trouver, enfoui au bas de son armoire, le micro utilisé lors de sa dernière soirée karaoké.

-« Enfin le voilà ! Grâce à cela on va pouvoir communiquer avec notre Grand Prince des Elfes…euh… des Sayains ! » Annonça joyeusement Bulma tout en connectant le micro aux haut-parleurs.

Debout sur sa lame de microscope, Végéta renouvelait sa promesse : la tuer sitôt qu'il aurait retrouvé sa taille normale !

-« Bien ! Faisons un essai ! Végéta, tu peux nous parler à présent, nous devrions pouvoir t'entendre ! » Annonça Bulma, une nouvelle fois fière de son génie.

-« Je vais tous vous tuer… » Murmura Végéta.

-« Euh Végéta, tu pourrais parler plus fort ? » Demanda Bulma, l'œil rivé sur la lentille du microscope afin de voir le Prince des guerriers de l'espace.

Celui-ci, la tenue de combat trouée, recouvert d'une substance visqueuse (la salive de Tama), apparut aux yeux de Bulma comme exténué ! Cela eut pour effet d'adoucir la rancœur qu'elle lui portait pour avoir détruit son précieux robot.

-« Hum …Au lieu de perdre ton temps à me parler, mets-toi plutôt au travail ! » Hurla Végéta, pointant un doigt menaçant en direction de la lentille.

-« Non mais je rêve ! Même à l'état d'insecte et mort de fatigue il continue de donner des ordres ! » Dit Bulma avant de s'adresser directement au Prince : « Tu oublies mon petit bonhomme, qu'il n'y a que moi pour te rendre ta taille normale ! Et avant d'y travailler, j'attends de toi des excuses pour toutes les fois où tu m'as traité comme ton esclave …et aussi pour avoir détruit mon chef d'œuvre !»

-« Des-des excuses ? Alors là tu peux courir ! » S'étrangla Végéta, rouge de colère.

-« Et bien dans ce cas, je m'en vais ! J'ai assez perdu de temps à m'occuper de toi ! »

-« Quoi ? Tu vas me laisser comme ça ? » S'inquiéta Végéta.

-« Bulma ! Tu ne peux pas partir ! » S'écria Goku. « Végéta doit nous aider à combattre les cyborgs ! Et puis il doit aussi te faire un …hum. »

Mais c'était trop tard. Bulma avait quitté le laboratoire sans un regard en arrière. Elle se dirigeait vers sa salle de bain, bien décidée à reprendre l'activité qu'elle occupait avant l'arrivée de son ami Goku. Malheureusement pour elle, l'eau de son bain était froide.

_Non content d'avoir détruit mon magnifique robot, Végéta a aussi gâché mon bain ! Mais pourquoi l'ai-je donc invité à rester à la Capsule Corporation ? J'aurai mieux fait ce jour-là de mourir sur la planète Namek ! _Songeait Bulma tout en vidant sa baignoire. _J'aurai au moins été tranquille jusqu'à ce qu'on me ressuscite avec les Boules de cristal …Parfaitement ! J'aurai vécu un an au Paradis avec Yamcha au lieu de vivre l'enfer avec cet arrogant et prétentieux Prince des Guerriers de l'espace ! _

-« Oh et puis tant pis pour le bain, je vais prendre une douche ! » Lâcha-t-elle ensuite tout en ôtant son peignoir.

Pendant ce temps, Son Goku, resté dans le laboratoire, tentait de convaincre le Prince de présenter ses excuses à Bulma.

-« Végéta …Je connais Bulma depuis plus longtemps que toi ! Elle est têtue et déterminée. Elle ne cèdera pas ! »

-« Et moi non plus ! Il est hors de question que je lui fasse des excuses ! J'ai vécu l'enfer à l'intérieur de son robot ! » Lança Végéta l'air sombre, repensant à la discussion qu'il avait eu avec son père, sans doute le fruit de son inconscient.

-« Mais cet entraînement t'a réussi ! Regarde le résultat : tu es devenu un Super Guerrier ! »

-« Ouais…et qui vais-je combattre comme ça : les Fourmies ? Cette maudite femme m'a miniaturisé ! »

-« Ecoutes Végéta …Va présenter tes excuses à Bulma et tout s'arrangera ! »

-« Pas question ! » Dit Végéta avant de quitter le microscope, suivi de près par Tama.

-« Attend ! Mais où vas-tu Végéta ? » Demanda Goku.

-« PRENDRE UN BAIN ! » Lui répondit Végéta, maintenant loin du micro.

°°°  
><em>Quelques minutes plus tard...<em>

Dans la cabine de douche où était enfermée Bulma depuis plus d'un quart d'heure, de la mousse glissait lentement le long des parois de verre et le long du corps de l'héritière des Briefs. Bulma rinçait longuement ses cheveux bleus tout en profitant des bienfaits des multiples jets. Elle se sentait enfin relaxée et ne songeait plus au Prince lorsqu'elle commanda l'arrêt de l'eau et l'ouverture des portes de la cabine. En un instant, la vapeur ainsi qu'un doux parfum de jasmin envahirent la salle de bain.

Bulma sortit de la cabine et captura tous ses cheveux dans une serviette. L'eau ruisselant de son corps nu n'avait pas l'air de la gêner, de même que la présence du félin préféré de son père, sagement assis devant elle.

-« Miouuu ! »Miaula Tama avant de ronronner.

-« Tama ! Mais comment es-tu entré ? »

Tandis que la jeune femme s'agenouillait pour caresser Tama, Végéta, également nu après une courte baignade dans le porte savon, profitait lui aussi du spectacle, capturé par ses courbes généreuses et sa beauté.

_à suivre..._


	11. Chapter 11

**La riposte de Bulma**

Bulma ne savait quoi penser à présent. Ce prince, loin d'être charmant, l'avait presque rendu chèvre aujourd'hui, pensa-t-elle tout en se brossant les cheveux devant le miroir de la salle de bain.

-« D'abord il s'en prend au batteur électrique et à ce pauvre robot ménager…Et puis il détruit la tondeuse à gazon …et mon magnifique robot … »

Après s'être séché, elle avait enfilé une simple culotte rose et s'attaquait maintenant à sa coiffure. Ses cheveux mouillés et permanentés étaient particulièrement indisciplinés.

Végéta était bien sûr aux premières loges, à hauteur des deux seins de Bulma, nus et offerts à sa vue. Tama, à ses côtés, léchait sa patte avant de frotter son museau avec.

-« On dirait que je ne suis pas la seule à vouloir me refaire une beauté ! » Dit la scientifique amusée avant de se renfrognée, pensant de nouveaux aux _exploits _de Végéta…

-« Miaaaaou … »

-« …Et dis-moi pour qui nous faisons tout cela, Tama…Aucun mâle ne nous mérite vraiment… »

-« Maou… »

-« Entre Yamcha qui me laisse pour son soi-disant entraînement alors que je sais pertinemment qu'il voit d'autres femmes, et ce …ce Pseudo prince sayain imbu de sa personne, un gosse de riche pourri gâté oui ! …Même pas fichu de dire merci après tout ce que j'ai fait pour lui ! » Maugréa Bulma, brossant rageusement ses cheveux bleus encore mouillés.

-« Quoi ? Pourri gâté ? » S'énerva soudain Végéta… « Ah tu veux des remerciements …Attends je vais t'en donner ! » Dit Végéta, furieux, en s'envolant vers le miroir, qui en surface, était encore embué.

Végéta commença à virevolter devant ce dernier, écrivant dans la buée du miroir ce simple mot : Merci.

-« Mais qu'est-ce que …» S'interrogea Bulma, tournant la tête dans tous les sens. « Qui a bien pu écrire ça ? » Ajouta-t-elle paniquée, se précipitant sur son peignoir pour se couvrir. « Qui est là ? Montrez-vous ! » Hurla-t-elle tout en pointant un sèche-cheveu devant elle comme s'il s'agissait d'une arme à feu.

-« Pauvre andouille ! Tu crois me faire peur avec ton …ton euh …Zut, c'est quoi déjà ce truc … » Dit de sa voix aigüe Végéta qui avait commencé à ajouter sa signature au bas du miroir.

-« V…E…G… » Lut Bulma à haute voix avant de comprendre _… Végéta ?_ Songea-t-elle alors en regardant Tama…_Comment est-ce possible ?_

Végéta avait déjà écrit les lettres V, E, G et E lorsqu' il sentit un puissant vent brûlant le plaquer contre le miroir.

Bulma venait de mettre en marche le sèche-cheveu. Très rapidement, la buée s'évapora, emportant avec elle le _Merci _de Végéta.

-« VEGETA ! Alors ça tu vas me le payer ! »Hurla Bulma tout en balayant la pièce de son sèche-cheveu.

Détruire son robot n'avait donc pas été suffisant, il avait fallu qu'il l'espionne sous la douche et se rince l'œil, songea Bulma, furieuse. Elle venait en effet de comprendre que Végéta s'était introduit dans la salle de bain à la suite de Tama et que par conséquent, il l'avait observé depuis le début.

Végéta riait, zigzagant avec virtuosité pour éviter les courants d'air chaud. Ses forces revenues, il se transforma même en Super Guerrier …

Devenu visible pour Bulma, la scientifique échangea rapidement son sèche-cheveu contre une serviette de bain …Serviette qu'elle agita prestement devant elle comme pour chasser un moustique indésirable.

-« Va-t'en de là ! Sale insecte ! Dégages de chez moi ! » Répétait-elle lorsque la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit en grand.

_CLAC !_

-« Je l'ai eu ! » Annonça alors fièrement Bunny Brief, un large sourire sur le visage. La mère de Bulma, une tapette à mouche à la main, venait en effet de faire irruption dans la pièce, sans doute attiré par les cris de sa fille…

-« Mam…Maman ? Tu …Tu as tué …Tu as tué Végéta ! » Murmura la scientifique tout en se laissant tomber par terre …Elle avait en effet vu l'aura lumineuse qui entourait le minuscule guerrier, disparaître en une seconde…Et loin d'en éprouver de la joie, elle en était catastrophée !

-« Oh Kami non ! » Cria-t-elle tout en se relevant. Sortie en trombe de la salle de bain, elle se précipita au laboratoire où l'attendait toujours SonGoku. Celui-ci la vit paniquée en fouillant tous ses tiroirs à la recherche de …bah de quoi au fait ?

-« Oh Kami, non, Kami pas ça … Faîtes qu'il ne soit pas mort …»

-« Bulma ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Qu'est-ce que tu cherches comme ça …Tu es toute pâle, on dirait que tu as vu un fantôme… »

-« Oh Goku c'était un accident je te jure … » Expliqua Bulma tout en continuant à chercher sur ses étagères et dans son armoire, la montre qu'elle avait porté étant plus jeune, celle-là même qui lui avait permis de se miniaturiser à l'époque de son aventure avec Goku, cette même montre qui lui avait permis la veille encore de créer un système de miniaturisation interne et intégré à son robot de combat.

-« Mais de quoi tu parles ? Quel accident ? »

-« Maman a tué Végéta ! Enfin je crois qu'elle l'a tué …Mais elle ne l'a pas fait exprès ! Elle l'a pris pour un insecte ! » Lança-t-elle à Goku avant de piocher dans le bon tiroir sa montre-bracelet ! « La voilà ! » Dit-elle en la brandissant brièvement avant de reprendre sa course folle en direction de la maison. Goku n'avait pas bien saisi ce qu'il s'était passé …_Bunny a tué Végéta ?..._Pour en avoir le cœur net, il s'élança à la suite de Bulma.

_A suivre …_


	12. Chapter 12

_N.A : en italique se trouvent les pensées des personnages. Bonne lecture à tous et n'oubliez pas de me laisser vos impressions…pas de M pour ce chapitre ni dans le prochain…_

_**« Ci git Végéta,**_

_**Prince des Sayains,**_

_**Super Guerrier de l'espace,**_

_**Tué par une tapette à mouche.**_

_**Que son âme repose en paix. »**_

Telle aurait été l'épitaphe gravée sur la tombe de Végéta, si le Prince était réellement décédé, ce dont Son Goku doutait.

Pauvre Végéta, songeait à cet instant Goku, il serait la risée de Freezer, de Nappa et de tous ses ennemis l'attendant en Enfer.

Bulma tentait d'attacher sa montre à son poignet, priant Kami que le pire ne soit pas arrivé au Prince. Mais le fait est que ses mains tremblaient tellement qu'elle n'y arrivait pas. Sa mère, par gentillesse, lui proposa son aide, mais elle ne reçut que les foudres de Bulma.

-« Pour l'amour du ciel, Maman, ne bouge pas d'où tu es ! Tu risques de lui marcher dessus ! » s'énerva la jeune femme.

-« Mais ma chérie, de qui parles-tu ? »

-« Mais de Végéta ! Le pauvre, il git là quelque part sur le carrelage de la salle de bain, et en te déplaçant tu risques de l'écrabouiller ! »

-« Mais …Bulma …Végéta n'est pas là, je ne vois personne d'autre que nous deux, Tama et ce cher Goku ! »

-« Evidemment que tu ne le vois pas, il est microscopique ! » lui répondit sèchement Bulma. « Bon c'est parfait, ne me reste plus qu'à me miniaturiser à mon tour et … »

-« Attends Bulma ! Cette pièce est immense à l'échelle d'un insecte…N'espères pas te miniaturiser et tomber sur Végéta tout de suite ! En plus tu ne voles pas, ça va te prendre des heures de marche pour le trouver, surtout s'il est tombé sur cet épais tapis de bain ou sur le lavabo. Tu t'imagines grimper facilement sur tous les meubles ? Laisses moi y aller à ta place, je le repérerai plus facilement grâce à son Ki. »

-« C'est gentil mais je sais parfaitement où il se trouve, Goku. Il suffit pour cela de regarder Tama se lécher les babines, là-bas, derrière la corbeille de linge et quasiment aux pieds de Maman. C'est bien lui que tu regardes, n'est-ce pas Tama ? » Lui répondit la scientifique avant d'approcher l'animal préféré de son père.

-« Bon et ensuite ? Tu le retrouves et tu fais quoi ? »

-« Je le trouve, je passe la montre à son poignet et il retrouve sa taille normale. Deuxième étape, tu récupères la montre, tu la poses sur le sol avant de déclencher sa miniaturisation, je la récupère, et hop me revoilà moi aussi en grandeur nature, belle et intelligente comme toujours ! » Lui répondit-elle avant d'enclencher sa montre bracelet.

Bulma disparut de sa vue en une seconde.

-« Bien …Dans ce cas, je te souhaite bonne chance… » Murmura-t-il, un peu déçu de ne pas être de l'aventure. D'un autre côté, l'expédition pouvait les rapprocher et qui sait, permettre une trêve le temps de concevoir Trunk !

…

Dans le même temps, Végéta se réveilla avec un terrible mal de tête. Il était allongé sur le sol froid et blanc de la salle de bain. Comme lorsqu'il se trouvait à l'intérieur de la sphère, il fut un instant désorienté.

_- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Ce n'est tout de même pas cette folle qui m'a assommé ? _

-« Maaaouui ... » semblait lui répondre Tama, comme si elle lisait dans ses pensées.

-« Oh non », Dit Végéta en reculant, « V'là l'autre haleine de poisson qui me fait ses yeux doux ! …Dégage le fauve ! J'ai déjà pris un bain aujourd'hui ! »

Végéta allait se lever lorsqu'une douleur fulgurante traversa sa jambe et ses côtes, lui rappelant qu'une chute d'un seul mètre n'était pas sans conséquence quand on avait la taille d'un moustique !

-« Et m****, ma jambe est cassée, qu'est-ce qui pourrait m'arriver de pire ? »

La réponse ne fut, hélas, pas longue à arriver !

-« VEGEEEETAAAAAA ? OU ES-TU ? » Lui hurlait une voix haute perchée qu'il reconnut sans difficulté. Celle-ci n'était pas distante et déformée. Se pouvait-il que Bulma se soit miniaturisée elle aussi ?

_-Bulma ?_ Songea-t-il_. Elle est ici ! Et je suis nu comme un vers ! Je ne peux tout de même pas me cacher dans la gueule ou la fourrure de Tama comme une vulgaire puce ?...Pff …J'ai ma fierté !_

-« VEGETAAAA ! TU VAS BIEN ? REPONDS MOI ! »

_- Elle se rapproche …Oh non ça y est, elle m'a vu !..._

-« Ah te voilà ! Tu pourrais répondre quand je t'appelle ! » Lui fit remarquer Bulma, furieuse…se mettant à courir jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui fut quasiment en face de lui.

-« Arrêtes toi là ! Ne fais pas un pas de plus ! »

-« Tiens tiens …Mais qu'est-ce que je vois ? Tu es tout nu … » Se moqua Bulma.

-« Détournes ta vue tout de suite ! Femme vulgaire ! »

-« Ah c'est moi qui suis vulgaire ! Le Prince a le droit de se rincer l'œil quand JE prends ma douche mais ce n'est pas réciproque ! » Remarqua Bulma avant de pouffer de rire.

Végéta tenait à présent debout malgré sa jambe gauche cassée, une main cachant son sexe, tandis que l'autre tenait ses côtes endolories. Son visage était rouge de colère et de honte à se trouver ainsi devant la Terrienne qui se mit soudainement à rire à gorge déployée.

-« Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Tu trouves ça drôle ? »

-« Oh que oui ! Je ne te savais pas si pudique ! Décidément tu es tout le contraire de Goku qui adore se balader à poil, lui ! »

-« Comment oses-tu me comparer encore à lui ! Oublierais-tu que je suis son égal à présent ? Je suis capable de me transformer en SUPER GUERRIER ! » Pesta-t-il.

-« Oui …Mais lui est un peu plus grand que toi … »

-« Grr ….Ce n'est pas la taille qui compte ! » Lui répondit aussitôt le Prince.

-« Hi hi …Je ne parlais pas de cette taille-là ! …Lui utiliserait ses deux mains pour se cacher …si tu vois de quoi je veux parler maintenant ! » Lui rétorqua-t-elle, sur le ton du dédain.

Végéta passa en un éclair du rouge vif au pâle… Ne s'attendant pas du tout à cette comparaison-là. Il devait l'admettre, la remarque de Bulma avait fait mouche, et il était plus que vexé !

Végéta ne s'était jamais senti aussi mal, même après avoir reçu les pires insultes de Freezer. Depuis son arrivée sur Terre, il ne s'était jamais intéressé à la sexualité des humains, il ne s'était même jamais intéressé à la taille de leurs attributs avant cette minute ! … Tout ce qu'il savait était qu'Humain et Sayain étaient compatibles, la preuve en était que Goku avait fait un enfant à sa femme ! Quant à son propre sexe, en comparaison d'un autre humain, se pouvait-il que Bulma ait raison …songea-t-il en baissant son regard sur son entrejambe, était-il vraiment …si petit ?

Intérieurement, Bulma jubilait ! Quelle chance avait-elle eu de le trouver nu ! Elle pouvait enfin savourer sa vengeance ! Bien sûr, jamais elle n'avait vu le sexe de Goku, du moins pas depuis qu'il avait dépassé ses douze ans, mais cela, Végéta l'ignorait !

Bulma devait bien admettre que Végéta était séduisant, son corps musclé était sculpté comme un dieu …et ses attributs ne semblaient pas si petits que cela.

_-Non non non …arrêtes de penser à lui comme ça …_

Les commentaires acerbes de Bulma avaient fait mouche ! Végéta, bien que capable de se transformer en super guerrier, se trouvait aussi impuissant qu'avant !

_-Maudite Terrienne …Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que nos chemins se croisent !...Attends un peu …Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle rougit comme ça ?_

A suivre …


	13. Dernier chapitre

**Dernier chapitre ou début de tout ?**

Végéta était confus. Pourquoi Bulma rougissait-elle ainsi ? Son sexe était-il si ridiculement petit ?

Voilà un sujet qu'il n'avait jamais abordé avec aucune femme, ni même avec _ses sujets_ Sayains, Nappa et Radditz.

Trop occupé à tuer ou à s'entraîner à bord des vaisseaux de Freezer, où les femelles étaient rares, Végéta n'avait eu que très peu de contact avec la gente féminine ! Il y avait toutefois goûté à l'adolescence, contraint par ses hormones …Mais pouvait-on dire que ses rapports avaient été normaux ?

Premièrement, rares étaient celles qui avaient été consentantes. Leurs cris n'étaient donc pas des cris d'extase mais de terreur …Difficile dans ces conditions de leur demander si elles avaient eu un orgasme grâce à lui ! D'autant qu'aucune n'avait eu le temps de lui donner leur avis sur ses performances au lit, étant mortes assassinées peu de temps après !

Deuxièmement, la plupart n'appartenait pas à son espèce. Vu qu'aucune sayenne n'avait survécu à l'explosion de sa planète natale, il n'avait eu que des concubines de type humanoïde, à la peau rouge, verte ou bleu, aux oreilles pointues ou encore au crâne et au dos couverts d'écailles ! Bref, impossible pour lui de savoir s'il était _'dans les normes' _! Une chose était sûre, aucune n'avait pouffé de rire en le voyant se déshabiller !

_-Et dire que j'étais déjà complexé par ma taille_…pensa-t-il après un long soupir. _J'aurai peut-être dû regarder ces films dont m'a parlé Yamcha …sur cette chaîne porno qu'il regarde en cachette de Bulma …grr…Cette Bulma qui continue de se moquer de moi …_

-« Arrêtes de rire ! Et d'abord, je te signale que tu n'es pas_ Miss Univers_ non plus ! Avec tes ridicules cheveux bleus, tes petits bras …et tes fesses toutes flasques …» Ajouta Végéta tout en faisant la moue.

-« Pardon ? » Demanda soudain la jeune femme, le souffle coupé !

-« Parfaitement, tu as bien entendu ! Quand tu cours, ton derrière ressemble à la gelée que nous sert ta mère au petit déjeuner ! Ce ne sont pas des muscles que tu as, c'est de la guimauve …Et en parlant de mauve : ta couleur de cheveux me fait penser à l'eau bleue qui coule de la cuvette des toilettes !»

-« Non mais qu'est-ce qui te prend de dire ça ! Saches que sur Terre, on me considère comme une magnifique jeune femme ! »

-« Pfft …_Jeune_ …Tu as trente ans ma chère, ta date de péremption est dépassée ! Et je ne suis pas Terrien, je n'ai pas les mêmes critères de beauté que les minables que tu as fréquenté ! »

-« Ah je vois, tu préfères sans doute une femme qui te ressemble, une _Madame Musclor_ sans cervelle ! Eh bien, je ne suis peut-être pas une guerrière bodybuildée mais moi au moins j'ai un cerveau et je sais m'en servir ! Je suis même un véritable génie !»

-« Grr …tu veux dire quoi par-là ? Que je suis un idiot ? »

-« Eh bien ce que je veux dire, c'est que moi au moins, je sais faire la différence entre un robot de combat et une tondeuse à gazon ! »

-« Humph … ridicule … »

-« …Et sans te prendre les cheveux dans un batteur électrique, ta coiffure est grotesque et ne fait que te donner les quelques centimètres que tu n'as pas, minus !»

-« Quoi ? Comment m'as-tu appelé ? » S'étrangla Végéta.

-« MINUS ! »

-« GRR…fesses en gelée ! »

-« Chimpanzé de l'Espace ! »

« Guenon de la Terre ! »

-« Moustique ! »

-« Eau de chiotte ! »

-« ARAIGNEE ! » Hurla Bulma.

-« Euh …Araignée ? Quoi …C'est tout ce que t'as trouvé comme insulte ? » Demanda Végéta incrédule.

-« NOOON ! IL Y A UNE ARAIGNEE DERRIERE TOI ET ELLE EST GIGANTESQUE ! » Lui cria Bulma, une lueur de panique dans les yeux.

Végéta grimaça soudain de douleur. Bulma, qui venait de se cramponner à son torse, le serrait un peu trop et réveillait ses douleurs aux côtes, de même qu'une certaine partie de son anatomie située sous la ceinture…

-« Mais qu'est-ce que tu attends ? FAIS QUELQUE CHOSE ! ÉCRASE-LA !»

-« L'écraser ? Avec quoi ?...La tapette à mouche de ta mère ? Au cas où ton esprit génial ne l'aurait pas remarqué, elle est dix fois plus grande que nous …Et depuis quand as-tu besoin d'un minus comme moi pour te secourir ?… » Demanda Végéta, d'une voix sarcastique mais le regard sombre bel et bien plongé dans le décolleté de la jeune femme.

-« Végéta je t'en prie, ce n'est pas le moment ! Tu es bien un super guerrier, non ? Alors tu la tues, tu la pulvérises, tu fais ce que tu veux mais TU LE FAIS VITE ! » Le supplia-t-elle.

Végéta soupira et leva les yeux au ciel, avant d'effectuer un simple tir de ki en direction de l'araignée. Cette dernière n'eut aucune chance d'y échapper et disparut en un instant.

Bulma réagit en serrant davantage son sauveur entre ses bras, le remerciant mille fois pour son intervention.

_-Dieu que cette femme est versatile_, pensa-t-il…_Très Belle et très énervante…mais versatile…mais très belle…_se répétait-il.

-« Hum …Euh, Bulma…Tu pourrais me serrer un peu moins fort, j'ai besoin de respirer. » Lui dit-il pour l'éloigner un peu, sentant _grandir_ son désir pour elle.

Bulma baissa aussitôt son regard, après avoir ressenti la même chose.

_-Oh Kami, j'avais tort, il n'est pas si petit que ça …peut-être devrai-je rétablir la vérité ? _Songea Bulma, rougissant de plus belle et résistant à l'envie de se jeter sur lui en se mordant les lèvres…_Ah moins qu'il n'en ait lui aussi envie._

-« Hum …Végéta …Il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose … » Lui lança-t-elle.

…

**Epilogue**

Des heures et des heures passèrent …Son Goku avait fini par descendre à la cuisine, se confectionner un sandwich, tandis que Bunny, restée dans la salle de bain, interrogeait le Dr Brief, venu la rejoindre.

-« Alors mon chéri, est-ce que tu les vois ? » demandait anxieuse Mme Brief à son mari, lequel, une loupe à la main, se tenait penché au-dessus d'une pile de serviettes en éponge douces et moelleuses, Tama de nouveau cramponnée à son épaule.

-« Hi hi …Je pense les avoir trouvé ma chérie ! » Lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille après s'être redressé, un large sourire sur le visage, « et je crois que notre vœu d'avoir un petit-enfant sera bientôt exaucé ! »

_FIN._

N.A : DBZ et ses personnages appartiennent à Akira Toriyama, mais j'adore les lui emprunter. Voilà, cela fait encore une version de plus sur la conception de Trunk ! J'espère qu'elle vous aura séduite. Merci encore d'avoir suivi cette fic, et à la prochaine !


End file.
